The Tower of Really Bad stuff
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Number six in the ff7 series. That evil bastard Alice Cooper returns again and this time he's going for broke by creating the ultimate skyscraper! Can Avalanche lay the smack down on Alie Cooper one more time? This was accidntly put in the wrong section s


A Final Fantasy 7 Fan Fic-"The Tower Of Really Bad Stuff"

Written By Gabe Ricard

Here it is, number six in the FF7 Series. I'm really surprised by the good reviews the series has been getting thus far and I hope this one keeps up to the expectations of those who are enjoying the series. I will also be keeping the swear words in so if your offended by sentences such as this: "Holy shit it's a whole" fucking army of 45 foot Mr. Rogers robots!" Then this fan fic is not for you. Thanks for reading and be sure to review.

"Why would anyone want to watch a movie with audio commentary when you can't even hear the fucking movie?" grumbled Cait Sith as most of Avalanche, Shera and Marlene all sat down stairs at Tifa's 7th Heaven watching the DVD version of Mallrats.

"To gain more insight into the movie." Replied Gabe annoyed.

"Why anyone would want to gain insight into this is beyond me." Yawned Red XIII.

"I agree." Said Vincent removing his good hand from Yuffie's shirt (or whatever that thing is.). "This movie sucks."

"Shut the hell up! Mallrats kicked ass and that's final."

"I thought you had more taste then this crap." agreed Yuffie.

Gabe who refused to take any sort of criticism from Yuffie, snapped and got up glaring at everyone "Fuck the lot of you I'm going up above." Gabe got off the couch and stormed over to the elevator and going back to the bar.

"All right! Now I can watch Sesame Street!" cried Cait Sith grabbing the remote controller only to be attacked by everyone else.

Above the bar, Shera, and Tifa where behind the counter putting bottles away while Marlene sat on the counter cleaning glasses. At a table sat Cid, Barret, and Cloud playing cards while Aeris sat next to Cloud. "I win again!" cried Cid reaching over and bringing all the chips over to his side.

"Your cheating I know it. There's no way you could ever win on your own." Grumbled Cloud dealing again.

"Let me play." Said Gabe sitting down. Cloud shrugged and dealt Gabe five cards. Gabe looked at his cards and grinned. "I'm going home with the money tonight!"

Four minutes and forty-seven seconds later 

"Gabe I'm not letting you bid your boxers."

"Come on damn it! I need to get my money, my shirt, my three white Air Heads and, my pants back!"

Cloud tossed him his ICP shirt and pants. "Here you can have the shirt back."

"Gee, thanks." Grumbled Gabe putting the shirt and pants back on.

"This sure isn't your day!" exclaimed Cid. Before Gabe could tell Cid to shut the hell up while calling him grandpa the door burst in and Rob Zombie walked in.

Gabe got up and walked over to Rob Zombie. "Rob Zombie what are you doing here?"

"You mean you haven't seen it?" asked Rob Zombie in surprise.

"No what?"

"The huge skyscraper that appeared." Replied Rob Zombie. "Alice Cooper has created a skyscraper and says he's preparing to make his move to conquer the world!"

"Wow…guess this is what happens when we don't go out." Said Gabe. "How big is this skyscraper?"

"It goes up as far as the eye can see. It's a couple thousand stories at least. There's more, He says he's got an even bigger army then before." Rob Zombie pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag. "I came here because I'm going to storm the building and I want your help. We aren't the only ones there's some other guys who have gone in there but they haven't come back so I'm going in. You guys in?"

Gabe turned to Cloud, "We better go get the others."

"Holy shit, this is a big building." Remarked Cid straining his neck up to try and see the top but to no avail.

"I told you." Said Rob Zombie.

"I don't like this." Said Cloud. "I mean there's no security guarding the door."

"Who cares?" replied Gabe. "Come on lets go kick that pussy Alice Coopers ass!"

Cloud nodded and Avalanche, Gabe and Rob Zombie walked through the doors of the skyscraper.

"The rooms empty." Said Tifa as everyone walked in.

"Brilliant insight tramp." Remarked Aeris rolling her eyes.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Will you two shut the hell up?" asked Red XIII.

"Look there's an intercom on the wall over there." said Gabe pointing to the left wall where an ancient intercom stood. 

As Gabe said this the intercom crackled and the familiar voice of Alice Cooper could be heard. "Well…Well look who showed up. I was hoping you'd show up Zombie and as for you Gabe I haven't forgotten what you did to me and I've got something extra special planned for you. As for the rest of you welcome To My Nightmare!" Alice then stopped and laughed for several minutes as if he had just told the funniest joke ever before resuming. "Make yourselves at home and I'll see you all in hell!" As he finished saying this Courtney Loves voice could be heard.

"Alice! Put on the school girl outfit and come back to bed!"

Everyone could hear Alice nearly choke over the intercom before he turned it off. "If dats not some fucked up some shit I don't know what is." Remarked Barret. Before anyone could reply the lights went out and when they came back on no one was there.

"NOW where the hell are we?" grumbled Gabe rubbing his head and slowly rising to his feet. Next to him was Rob Zombie and in front of him was Vincent who was helping Yuffie to her feet. When they all had recovered they turned around to see a huge gate in front of them. "How are we going to open that thing?" asked Gabe aloud.

"Well I guess we could-" Rob Zombies words where cut short as the gate slowly opened and everyone was about to walk through but stopped dead in their tracks as from the gate emerged a 50 foot Mr. Rogers robot.

"WON'T YOU BE MY NEIGHBOR?" It roared in a mechanical voice before raising its left fist and bringing it down where Rob Zombie and the others where standing. They where barely able to get out of the way and as they did Vincent drew his gun and fired several shots at its head. Gabe pulled out a ninja sword and leaped up and tried to slice it's head off but the robot smacked him away as if he where a fly. Rob Zombie charged at the robot who wound his foot back and kicked him into the wall.

"I guess I'll have to take care of this." Thought Yuffie. She charged up and ran at the robot. "Gauntlet!!" Yuffie put everything she had into the attack and when the dust cleared the robot lay in ruins. 

Gabe was in disbelief. "YUFFIE killed the robot."

Yuffie jumped in the air then ran into Vincent's arms and gave him a kiss. "I did it Vinny!" Gabe shook his head not believing that Yuffie of all people could have a positive impact on a battle. He walked over to the now open gate and stopped as he did. To his horror several dozen of the robots charged though sending Gabe running back to where everyone else was. 

"Holy shit it's a whole" fucking army of 45 foot Mr. Rogers robots!" cried Vincent. Gabe pulled the ninja sword back out took a deep breath and waited for the first one to attack.

"Well this sucks being all by my damn self!" grumbled Barret. He stopped as out of nowhere Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope burst through a building with a carved up guy flying in front of them. 

J looked at the body then looked up at Shaggy and cackled. "We beat that fuck senseless!" Shaggy grinned and nodded high fiving Shaggy 2 Dope. J turned looked over and stopped at the site of Barret. "Another one Shaggs I'm gonna cut this ones eyes out!" Shaggy just stood there for a moment thinking about something. Something quickly came to him and he grabbed Violent J's shoulder and spun him around. 

"Wait J! This is one of Gabes boys!"

Violent J looked over at Barret then back at Shaggy and put the knife away. "You know where the fuck we are Mr. T?"

Barret glared, "My name aint Mr. and no I don't know where we are."

While Violent J and Barret where talking Shaggy noticed something and grabbed J's shoulder and turned him around. "What the fuck? Is that the cast of Gilligans Island?"

Barret turned around and as he did the cast of Gilligans Island attacked. Shaggy pulled out a large knife and slit the Movie Stars throat (authors note: I have no idea what the Movie Stars name is). Violent J tried to do the same but was stomped down by the Skipper and Gilligan. Shaggy got knocked into a wall from the surprising strength of Marry Ann. As Mary Ann charged Shaggy jumped over her and stabbed her in the heart causing her to burst into flames. The Skipper was holding up J and Gilliagan wound back with the hatchet, but Violent J ducked and Gilligan beheaded the Skipper. J reacted instantly and kicked Gilligan in the gut causing him to drop the hatchet which J picked up and drove into Gilligan's head. Mr. and Mrs. Howell came at Barret who wound back and blew them both away with Big Shots leaving only the professor who tried to uppercut Shaggy but Shaggy ducked the punch and tripped him into a clothesline with a hatchet.

"Never did like that show." Remarked Barret kicking Gilligans body aside.

  
"BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Barret and ICP turned around to see Yokozuna drop down. Shaggy raised his knife and ran at Yokozuna who grabbed Shaggy 2 Dope and stuffed him into his mouth swallowing him whole. Barret fired off several rounds from his gun arm but to his surprise the bullets where absorbed into the massive girth of Yokozuna.

Cid, Red XIII and, Cait Sith walked through a long brightly lit hallway waiting for anything to jump out at any time.

"I think we should have stayed home." Sighed Red XIII.

Cid glared, "You're only saying that because you're a pussy."

Red XIII said nothing and continued walking alongside Cait Sith who jumped up and down on his moggle excitedly.

At that moment a huge explosion could be heard and everyone ran around the corner and came to a huge room where Jay and Silent Bob, Kid Rock and Joe C fighting an army of zombie rappers led by MC.Hammer. Cid took a long drag from his cigarette and pulled out the Venus Gospel and charged into the fight taking out three zombies in a single attack. Cait Sith hopped over and smashed a couple into the ground then uppercut another. Red XIII saw that Jay was just about to be killed and after a moment of debating decided he owed Jay and ran over taking the zombie out with a Blood Fang.

"Thanks Cat Dog!" exclaimed Jay.

Red XIII said nothing and turned around tearing a zombies arms off only to have one of them wrap some gold chains around his throat. Silent Bob was battling MC.Hammer with a Lightsaber and was losing badly.

"I'll help ya Lunch Box!" cried Jay jumping over to help Silent Bon only to get ganged up on by the zombies. 

"Bwahahahaha by helpin Alice Cooper I can FINALLY resume my place as the king of hip hop!!!!" 

M.C Hammer turned around to see himself staring down the barrel of Kid Rock's shotgun. Kid Rock said nothing only grinning and pulling the trigger then leaning down to help Silent Bob up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh we're dead!!!" cried Aeris as Aeris, Tifa and, Cloud where cornered by Jason Voorhees 

"We shouldn't have listened to Cloud and took that left!" grumbled Tifa.

"It's a fucking maze!" cried Cloud. 

At that moment Jason lowered his chain saw and to the surprise of Cloud, Tifa and, Aeris began to laugh. At first the laugh was a long deep evil type of laugh then slowly it became lighter and more familiar.

"That laugh is awfully familiar." Said Cloud who finally reached over and yanked the hockey mask off to reveal Sephiroth.

"What is it with you dressing up like Jason Voorhees." Asked Aeris angry that she had been scared by someone like Sephiroth.

"It's either this or women's panties." Replied Sephiroth.

"Which is why I say I think it's pretty cool you're dressing up as Jason." Said Cloud quickly.

"Please don't kill me." Sighed Sephiroth. "Let me join so I can at least live another paragraph."

Cloud was about to say no but noticed Aeris giving him a look. "Okay." He sighed.

A moment later the wall in front of them collapsed and to everyone's horror PeeWee Herman and Michael Myers slowly emerged from the rubble. Tifa remembered what happened at the clothing store and let out a horrified scream hiding behind Cloud.

Sephiroth drew his mansuame and tried to drive it into PeeWee's skull but Michael Myers intervened thrusting the knife into Sephiroth's fore head. PeeWee grabbed Tifa by the throat and was about to do something truly unspeakable but Cloud ducked under Michael Myers attempted stab in the head and sliced PeeWee in half.

Michael Myers was about to get Cloud as he came around but Aeris froze his feet into the ground with an Ice spell and Tifa nailed him with a 7th Heaven and Cloud finished Michael Myers off with a Climhazzard.

"Cloud you saved me!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Of course I did. You're my child hood friend.

"Does this mean…?" she began hopefully.

Cloud shook his head. "No, I still love Aeris."

Tifa said nothing only grumbling and kicking a wall.

"Die mother fucker!!!!" Everyone bolted around to see Bruce Willis run through the opening where the wall used to be firing his uzi. He stopped and looked around. "Oh….everyone's already dead. Damn MY face is red." He turned to the others. "Sorry about that."

Cloud shrugged. "It's okay. Wanna come along we could use to the help."

Bruce shrugged "Sure but, which way do we go?"

"Lets go through the wall." Suggested Aeris.

"Ohhh great idea flower bitch." Mumbled Tifa.

"Shut the fuck up you two cent whore!" snapped Aeris who had heard Tifa.

"Why don't you make me you dirty slut!" retorted Tifa.

Bruce Willis turned to Cloud. "Is it always like this?"

Cloud said nothing and walked through the collapsed wall with the others following a moment later.

"That's that last of those things!" exclaimed Gabe standing with the others amidst the pile of broken robots.

They left the piles of broken robots and walked through the previously inaccessible gate and went from the medieval setting they had been in before and came to an empty arena and a wrestling ring.

"Where the fuck are we now?" asked Rob Zombie as they walked into the ring.

"Let's just rest here." Sighed Gabe slumping into a corner.

"No rest for assholes like you!" came a voice everyone looked to their left to see the Turks, Ricky Martin, and Robocop come from out of the crowd.

Not using common sense Gabe jumped to his feet and dove over the top rope and onto the Turks who quickly beat him down while Ricky Martin and Robocop went into the ring to fight the others.

"Who's the loser now?" mocked Elena kicking Gabe in the face.

"You are!" spat Gabe pulling out his ninja sword and knocking all of the Turks back and slicing Elena's throat open. Reno knocked Gabe into Rude who flatened him with an uppercut. Gabe swung his sword at Reno who ducked and kicked Gabe in the stomach. Just as Rude was going to go for the kill a gun blast penetrated his skull. Reno turned around to see Vincent with a rare smile on his face.

Reno slowly began to walk backwards then turned to run but was shot in the leg. Reno clutched his bloody leg and looked up at Vincent who smiled again aiming the gun at Reno's face and pulling the trigger.

"Prepare to die." Said Robocop raising his gun at Yuffie who had been unable to make a dent in Robocop. Just when it seemed like Yuffie was done for an idea came to her.

"Oh yea? How about THIS!" with that Yuffie tore her top off revealing herself to Robocop who shrieked in horror before malfunctioning and exploding. "Took care of Robocop!" grinned Yuffie.

"Ricky Martin is no more." Said Rob Zombie holding his head up.

"Now what?" asked Gabe. Before anyone could reply the lights once again went out and when they came on Gabe was gone.

Yokozuna had been joined by Kurt Angle, Edge and Christian, the Goobly Gooker and Goldberg while Barret and Violent J where barely holding their own. Barret blew the Gooker away and tried to blast Kurt Angle who with a disturbing amount of feminine like agility leaped out of the way and kicked Barret in the face.

Goldberg had just finished powerbombing Violent J through a car windshield and as J pulled himself out he was pounded down by Edge and Christian.

"You are SO dead!" grinned Edge who leaned back for a haymaker but felt something grab his arm and hold him back. Both Edge and Christian turned around to see Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mankind, The Rock and, Undertaker.

"Not today son." Grinned Steve Austin who grabbed Edge and gave him a stunner that was so hard that Edge's head popped off and was caught by Undertaker who wound back and threw it out of view. Christian tried to run but was caught by Mankind who had climbed up a 150 story building and dove off landing on Christian and putting them both through the ground. A moment later Mankind emerged from the wreckage and went after Yokozuna who kneed him in the head and threw him into a car. Yokozuna turned around to meet Violent J who rammed a needle into Yokozuna's gut causing him to fly back like a balloon zooming around the city and landing next to Barret looking like a giant flattened balloon.

Violent J looked over to his left and saw Shaggy lying on a car and walked over to him helping him up.

Goldberg realized he was the only one left and charged at Barret spearing him into a building. He jumped up and stood over Barret's unconscious body cackling. "WHO'S NEXT? WHO'S NEXT?" 

"You are jack ass."

Goldberg turned around to see Steve Austin, The Rock, and Undertaker. Goldberg swung at Austin who blocked it and fired in some lefts before kicking him in the stomach and hitting him with a stunner. Austin picked up Goldberg and threw him to Undertaker who choke slammed onto a car. Rock jumped up on the car slipped his elbow pad off and despite not doing the running back and forth bit drove a peoples elbow into Goldberg's chest. Knowing he was not dead Undertaker got on his motorcycle and ran over Goldberg's head several times long after he was dead. 

"You okay man?" asked Undertaker helping Barret up.

Barret nodded, "Yea thanks."

"What next?" asked Steve pulling a beer out of nowhere and taking a sip.

"We gotta find that damn freak Alice Cooper and kick his ass!"

The Rock nodded. "The Rock agrees with Mr. T."

Stone Cold noticed Barret's glare and chuckled. "Okay lets get going and get the hell out of here." Everyone agreed and continued to make their way through the seemingly endless Armageddon laden city.

"We're out of the maze!" exclaimed Cloud throwing his arms up in the air.

"No shit Sherlock." Replied Bruce Willis.

"I told you for the last time, STOP CALLING ME CAT DOG!!"

Jay turned to Silent Bob, "I think I made Cat Dog angry." Silent Bob nodded and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Jesus, what next?" mumbled Gabe walking through a deserted Wild West street. Gabes question was answered as two bullets whizzed past him. He turned around to see Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. "I should have known." Sighed Gabe ducking into a bar and throwing himself behind the counter as several more bullets shot past him. "What the shit am I going to do now?!" he cried to himself. As his mind raced with what to do he noticed an open drawer with a six shooter and he leaned over and grabbed it. Gabe took a deep breath before leaping from behind the counter and firing three bullets all of which hit John Wayne. Gabe was about to shoot Clint Eastwood but he reacted too quickly and Gabe was barely able to get back behind the counter as Clint fired off several more shots. Gabe jumped up and fired two more shots both of which missed.

"Fuck! I only have one bullet left." He grumbled.

Clint Eastwood knew this and smiled coldly. "I know what you're thinking, with that one shot your might get lucky but this here's the 45. Magnum with enough power to blow your head clean off. Now you gotta be askin yourself one question, do I feel lucky?…." His cold grin turned to a vicious snarl. "Well do you punk?" Gabe didn't respond and instead closed his eyes and lifted his gun up and fired hearing it bounce around the room and then stop. After a moment Gabe slowly rose and looked over the counter to see Clint Eastwood slumped over a table with a bullet in the side of his head.

"Guess so." Smiled Gabe grabbing a beer and walking out and nearly falling over in shock as he now found himself in a long hallway.

"What kind of building IS this?" asked Yuffie as Rob Zombie, Vincent and Yuffie now found themselves in an post apocalyptic city.

"Hey is that Barret?" asked Vincent in surprise.

Rob Zombie looked ahead. "I believe it is. There are some others with him as well." In a few moments Barret and his group met up with Rob Zombie and his group.

"Thank god we met up with someone NOT trying to kill us." Said Rob Zombie relieved.

"What was that sound?" asked Vincent looking around.

Everyone stopped talking and listened for the foot steps which where coming closer and closer.

"The Rock believes they are coming from behind that building."

Everyone agreed as the foot steps got closer until finally from behind the building emerged Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and, Bruce Willis.

The group of fourteen stood next to an old connivance store taking a rest and planning their strategy.

"I'd like to see that asshole Alice Cooper try something NOW." Grinned Barret.

"Maybe I will!" Everyone looked up to see Alice Cooper standing on top of the connivance store sneering down on the heroes. Before anyone could react Alice Cooper pulled out his nightstick and fired at Tifa knocking her cold. Alice lifted his hand up which caused Tifa to float up and the air and land right next to Alice. "Just came by to grab something. Hope you're all having fun, toddles." Alice Cooper let out a long evil laugh and disappeared in a flash of light along with Tifa. In his place stood a guy dressed up as the killer from Scream. The guy said nothing and dove onto the small crowd of thirteen and was quickly beaten down.

They where about to finish them off but Cloud stopped them. "Let's see who it is first!"

Undertaker reached over and tore the mask off to reveal Eric Bicheoff. Everyone was surprised but a grin slowly appeared on Austin's face. "Let me deal with him." Austin grabbed Eric Bicheoff by the throat and dragged him into the connivance store. After five minutes of screaming Austin came out glowing. "All right let's go." 

"Where do you think Alice Cooper took Tifa?" asked Cloud concerned.

"Who cares?" shrugged Aeris.

As everyone turned to leave Rob Zombie peeked into the store and saw blood all over the walls but no body only the skull which was hung by a rope from the ceiling. "Nice." He thought approvingly before catching up with the others.

"Holy shit it's the South Park kids." Exclaimed Cait Sith as Cait Sith and the others came to Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman who where standing next to a door.

"Hey it's that fucking cat!" cried Cartman. Before anyone could do anything Cartman pulled out a nightstick and knocked Cait's head off. 

"Hey what the hell did you do that for?!" demanded Cid angrily.

"Because I am super cool and you're an old bastard." Replied Cartman.

As the arguing broke out Kenny walked up to Jay and began mumbling various obscenities at Jay who replied by kicking Kenny to a wall which had a huge spike on it which impaled Kenny.

"Oh my god you killed Kenny!" cried Stan.

Kyle looked up at Jay and glared. "You bastard!" With that a fight broke out between everyone except Silent Bob who watched the fight for a moment before jumping into the middle of it causing both groups to stop fighting.

"Listen There's no reason to fight when you guys know both guys will be in the next fucking episode! We need to combine our efforts find that brittle bastard Alice Cooper and kick his ass!" Everyone was silent taking in what Silent Bob was saying as they were Cid pulled out Venus Gospel and speared Stan and Kyle into the wall. Cartman tried to waddle away but was met by a new Cait Sith who smashed him into a pancake. 

Cid noticed Silent Bob glaring at him and shrugged. "Hey, kick ass speech though."

"Now what?" lamented Cloud as the heroes came to a casino.

"It's a casino." Exclaimed Yuffie.

Barret used his good hand to reach over and slap the back of Yuffie's head. "Thank you Captain Obvious." He turned to Vincent; "Hey some body had to take over."

"At least we're out of the city, let's just go in.," said Undertaker. Everyone agreed and walked in and where met at the door by Rufus, Scarlet, Heidegger and Hojo surrounded by an army of Viscera zombies, two Proud Clods, the Big Bossman and a rabid Lassie.

"Rufus what the hell are you doing helping Alice Cooper?" asked Cloud who knew Alice Cooper hadn't created Rufus and the others.

Rufus shrugged, "Whatever gets you out of the way." He pointed his shotgun at Cloud and the others and smiled, "Kill." Upon saying this everything but the Big Bossman who stayed next to Rufus attacked. 

Stone Cold Steve Austin jumped onto a Proud Clod and tore its arm off and used it to knock both the Clods heads off then take out one of the Viscera zombies. Scarlet tried to jump Aeris who turned into a black skeleton with a Bolt3. Heidegger tried to run away but was caught by Mankind who stuffed Mr. Socko down his throat and pulled out all his vital organs. Hojo looked back as he was running and ran right into the Undertaker who choke slammed him through a black jack table. Undertaker then grabbed Hojo and stuffed his head into a slot machine and pulled the lever causing the slot machine as well as Hojo's head to explode.

"Alice Cooper obviously didn't like you much if he stuck you with this crap." Smiled Cloud slowly making his way over to Rufus. Rufus who saw that the rabid Lassie and most of the Viscera zombies where gone turned frantic and turned to the Big Bossman. 

"Kill him!" Bossman nodded and twirled his nightstick back and forth and swung as Cloud hitting him in the head then hitting him again in the stomach and again in the throat. Bossman spun his nightstick around again and prepared to go for the kill but Cloud knocked him back and sliced his right hand off taking the nightstick off with it. Bossman looked at Cloud then, back at Rufus and shook his head.

"Shit man, you're on your own." With that Big Bossman ran away clutching the bloody stump on his arm. Rufus pulled out his shotgun but Cloud knocked it away. Rufus now tried to run as well but Cloud grabbed him, spun him around, and finished him off with the Climhazzard. Cloud took a deep breath and turned around to see that the others had finished off the rest of the Viscera zombies.

"What do we do now?" sighed Cloud sitting down.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a slot machine could be heard. Everyone looked over to the slot machines to see Cid playing the slots.

"Yeeha! Triple lemons baby!"

"Hey a huge door, this could mean something." Thought Gabe feeling uneasy all of a sudden he pulled the ninja sword out and slowly opened the huge door and walked in.

"Glad you could make it." Gabe stopped dead in his tracks as Alice Cooper sat on a throne with Courtney Love next to him barely standing. There was also a huge wall of TV monitors each for a different area of the tower.

Gabe said nothing only raising his sword and slowly walking to Alice. Alice chuckled and raised a hand. "Now, Now you wouldn't want to upset our guest would you?" 

Alice cackled, as above him hanging by her arms was Tifa unconscious. "You son of a bitch! Let her go right now!"

Alice stood up floating a few feet above the ground and walked over to Gabe dropping down in front of him. "You're going to have to make me…" Gabe nodded and swung his sword which Alice Cooper caught with his left hand and threw Gabe into a wall. Gabe quickly got to his feet and charged Alice Cooper threw his head back laughing before blasting Gabe back with an unknown force. "You're going to have to do better than that if you hope to even touch me." Taunted Alice levitating a couple feet above the ground and charged at Gabe. Gabe ducked the oncoming punch and was able to bring the ninja sword across Alice Coopers chest. Alice Cooper looked down at the blood and glared. "Lucky shot, too bad it's going to the last!" With that Alice created a black fireball and threw it at Gabe who tried to duck it only for it to split up into several little fireballs. Gabe was still able to avoid and come back to kick Alice Cooper in the throat then punch him in the face and slash his arm with the sword.

Alice Cooper knocked Gabe back and whipped out the nightstick and fired a blast of electricity which nailed Gabe and sent him crashing into a wall. As he was getting to his feet Alice appeared behind him kneeing him in the face then slamming his head into the hard metal wall several times then throwing him over to the other side of the room next to the throne. As Gabe tried to get up again Courtney broke a wine bottle over his head and kicked him in the back several times. Alice smirked and slowly walked over to Gabe and aimed his nightstick at his head. "Time to-" Alice's words were cut off as a huge portion of the wall exploded snapping the rope Tifa had been hanging by and sending her crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared Gabe was hanging over the edge looking down and not seeing a ground. Alice saw that a helicopter had created the explosion and upon closer examination realized it was Dogbert. Alice said nothing and fired off a huge ball of energy from his nightstick which hit the helicopter and destroyed it. 

"Dilbert's a shitty comic anyway." Spat Alice looking down at Gabe who was hanging by one arm. "Now I'm going to finish you off for good and then pick off the rest of your friends!" just as Alice Cooper was about to do so Dogbert once again appeared this time wearing a jet pack and holding a fire extinguisher.

Before Alice could react Dogbert nailed him with the fire extinguisher blinding him and allowing Gabe to grab his leg and pull him off and sending plummeting to the depths below. A moment later Courtney Love dove off screaming, "Don't worry Alice I'm coming!"

Gabe pulled himself up and looked at Dogbert. "Um… thanks Dogbert."

"Sure thing Gabe, I'm going now. This building will began to disappear and you and your friends will end up where the building used to be." Gabe nodded and Dogbert spun round and flew off. Gabe turned around and ran over to Tifa helping her up as she began to regain consciousness.

"Gabe." She managed to whisper.

Gabe put held her up and put a finger to her lips. "Don't say a word save your strength."

Tifa said nothing only looking into Gabes eyes and smiling. Gabe stared back at her unsure of what to do next and yet he slowly found his face growing closer and closer to Tifas. Then just as he was about to kiss her the ground began to shake violently as everything began to fall around them. Gabe held Tifa and tried to run out the door but lost his balance and fell back as the ground gave way under them.

"Poopy trip!" Gabe shot up and immediately lay back as his head throbbed with intense pain. He looked around and realized he was at the 7th Heaven. All of Avalanche where in the room.

"Gabe you're awake!" 

Gabe nodded and managed to sit up. "What happened?"

"After Alice Cooper was killed the building disappeared and all of us woke up to find ourselves laying in the middle of nowhere. You didn't wake up however." Explained Cloud.

"So Alice Cooper's dead?"

Cloud nodded, "It would appear that way."

Gabe didn't say a word and lay his head back down and fell asleep.

"Gabe?"

Gabe slowly opened his eyes again and realized it was much later in the night and sitting next to him was Tifa.

"Hey Tifa, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. I don't remember much after Alice Cooper knocked me out but I remember you saved me."

Gabe felt a twinge of sadness at Tifa's remark but forced a smile. "Of course Tifa, anytime."

Tifa sat next to Gabe in silence for several moments before getting up and quietly walking back up to the bar. "I shouldn't have lied like that." She thought. "I should have told him that I do remember that we almost kissed. But I still have to try and get Cloud away from that bitch Aeris!" Tifa sighed and rested her head on the counter looking out the window and into the night sky.

Well, That's it for the latest story in my FF7 fan fic series. I really hope for some reviews with this one, as I have never written anything even remotely romantic before and could really use some input. If ya like the romance in this one let me know and if not let me know anyway. Thanks for reading and be sure to keep an eye open for my next FF7 Fan Fic as well as some fan fics for Xenogears, Final Fantasy 8, Punch Out! And my Pro wrestling series plus the heavily in progress Clerks fan fic. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
